De l'autre côté du voile
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Sirius traverse la voile de l'arche au Ministère de la Magie. Quelqu'un vient le chercher, mais ce n'est pas celui auquel il pouvait éventuellement s'attendre.


Et un nouveau Oneshot sur deux de mes persos préférés.

C'est ma propre vision sur ce qu'il a pu se passer lorsque Sirius a traversé le voile au ministère, elle n'engage donc que moi.

**

* * *

**

De l'autre côté du voile

Sirius, tombant en arrière, traversa le voile de l'arche. Il s'attendit à toucher le sol, à se faire mal en tombant, mais il continua à tomber. Tout en tombant, il vit le voile s'éloigner de lui, tandis qu'il continuait à tomber. Et puis, il finit par se demander pourquoi il continuait à tomber. L'arche ne pouvait pas être aussi haute ! Et puis, il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Rien, que du noir partout.

Enfin, il toucha le sol mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne se fit pas mal. Il se releva aussitôt et leva la tête. L'arche était toujours visible mais impossible à atteindre. Elle était en haut d'un mur apparemment impossible à escalader. Pourtant, il essaya. À chaque fois, il retombait lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de prises pour grimper. Derrière, des cris de folie se faisaient entendre. Il récupéra donc sa baguette, sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire, lorsqu'une voix curieusement mélodique et joyeuse se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Sirius… Laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras pas à rejoindre l'arche.

Le sorcier se retourna d'un coup, baguette en main, pour croiser un regard aussi gris que le sien. Ce regard appartenait à un jeune homme de 18 ans qui le regardait, les bras croisés et une baguette en main, lui aussi. Il eut l'étrange impression de savoir qui il était mais n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Soudain, il entendit Harry crier son nom, loin au-dessus. S'énervant, il pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme.

-Et pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas ?

-Mais parce qu'elle est trop haute pour toi ! Et puis, de toute façon, tu vas te retrouver dans l'incapacité de traverser le voile.

-Ah ouais ?

-Parfaitement. C'est une question de bon sens, mon cher Sirius !

-Désolé mais, pour moi, ce n'est pas du bon sens mais du renoncement !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et soudain, sans prévenir, se frappa le front du plat de la main. Bien sûr, il fit aussitôt la grimace car il s'était fait mal mais il semblait, à présent, très fatigué. Sirius, quant à lui, réessayait d'escalader le mur pour rejoindre son filleul qui l'appelait toujours. Lorsqu'il retomba une nouvelle fois, il entendit à nouveau la jolie voix mélodique de l'autre derrière lui.

-Bon sang… Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ? Déjà que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie mais là, encore plus, je vais devoir le convaincre… Ils auraient pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un dont il se souvienne, par exemple ? Car là, il m'a complètement oublié…

Sirius se retourna, curieux. Il était sensé le connaître ? Il est vrai que sa tête lui disait quelque chose mais… Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un nom. Se désintéressant alors de son petit dilemme, il s'approcha du jeune homme et le dévisagea. Les cheveux noirs humides et légèrement en désordre, la tenue impeccable bien que visiblement mouillée, il donnait l'impression de sortir d'un bain forcé.

-On se connaît ?

Le garçon sembla sincèrement peiné. Pourtant, une demi-seconde plus tard, il lui lança un regard noir avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. L'évadé, trop surpris pour réagir, tomba lourdement, se massant le nez. Vu d'en bas, le curieux garçon était plus impressionnant. Il releva la manche de son bras, laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres et aborda un mauvais sourire devant son mouvement de recul.

-Même maintenant, tu es incapable de me reconnaître ? Je savais que tu m'avais rayé de ta vie, mais pas au point de m'oublier vraiment ! Je te déteste Sirius ! Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Et puis, tu veux savoir ? T'es mort ! T'es mort, Sirius, et tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière ! Tu es mort en traversant le voile, qui est la frontière entre la vie et la mort ! Voilà, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas repartir !

-Je suis vraiment…

-Oui, t'es mort ! Normalement, c'est Potter qui aurait dû t'accueillir mais t'était prévu bien plus tard et c'est donc moi qui me tape la corvée de te recevoir !

L'animagus ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il devait protéger Harry, le consoler ! Il ne pouvait pas partir en le laissant ! Non, c'était impossible, il mentait ! Il allait escalader le mur, retraverser le voile et rejoindre son filleul, juste pour prouver à ce petit crétin qu'il ne croyait pas à ses bobards !

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, cela expliquait pourquoi il ne s'était pas fait mal en touchant le sol, ni en se recevant le poing du garçon dans le nez. S'il était mort, il ne pouvait plus ressentir la douleur. Profitant du fait que l'autre avait le dos tourné, il se mordit de toutes ses forces. Il ne sentit rien. Il regarda le poignet qu'il s'était mordu, il n'y avait absolument aucune marque, pas de sang, rien !

Le jeune homme… À le regarder de dos, il avait l'impression de se voir de dos dans un miroir, avec les cheveux plus courts, bien sûr. Il s'approcha de lui, le contourna, et se retrouva face à lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. Et le regard terriblement malheureux qu'il lui adressa le fit frissonner. Il reprit la parole entre deux sanglots.

-Je te hais… Je te hais… Je t'ai toujours dit ça mais tu n'a jamais réussi à comprendre que j'ai toujours pensé le contraire… Tu ne m'as jamais compris Sirius, et tu ne me comprends toujours pas…

Enfin, l'ancien prisonnier comprit. Celui qu'il avait devant lui n'était autre que la personne avec qui il avait passé la première partie de son enfance, la personne qu'il avait toujours protégée, bien qu'il l'ai renié en même temps que le reste de sa famille : Regulus Black, son frère d'un an son cadet et le fils préféré de ses parents. Cette fois, il en fut convaincu : il était bel et bien mort.

-Regulus… Pourquoi toi ?

-Parce que j'étais dans le coin et que tu étais prévu plus tard ! Rien de plus !

-... Tu viens m'emmener dans les flammes de l'Enfer ?

-Quoi ?

Cette fois, son petit frère prit un air véritablement choqué. Ses poings se serrèrent de nouveau et l'aîné se prépara à encaisser le coup. À la place, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il s'étala de tout son long. Son cadet l'observait de haut, les yeux luisant de rage, avant de se retrouver au sol à son tour, les jambes fauchées par son frère.

-… C'est vrai que tu peux croire que j'ai rejoint l'Enfer. Je ne suis pas un saint, nous le savons tous les deux. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Malgré les Mangemorts, tu ne les as pas rejoints là-bas ?

-… Tu es dur, Sirius. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais put adhérer aux idées du mage noir ?

-Heu… Oui ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as rejoint, non ?

-…

Sirius observa son petit frère. Il eut l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe car son frangin regardait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Puis, il secoua la tête et tourna à nouveau son regard d'orage vers lui.

-Si j'avais rejoint l'Enfer, je l'aurais compris et accepté. J'ai fais des erreurs, il était donc normal que je les paye. Mais, apparemment, ma mort a racheté mes erreurs, je pense que c'est pour ça que mon âme existe toujours. Pourtant, malgré ça, je n'ai jamais arrêté de me damner pour ce que j'avais fait…

L'animagus le regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il se décida à détourner la conversation, comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur ce point.

-Pourquoi tu es mouillé ?

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Oh, ça… Lorsque je suis mort, je suis tombé dans un lac. Mon corps s'y trouve toujours d'ailleurs. Enfin, je n'y peux rien, j'ai choisi ma propre mort…

-Tu es tombé dans quel lac ?

-De toute façon, tu es mort, tu ne pourras rien y changer.

-C'est vrai… Comment tu es mort ? Tu t'es fait tuer par un Mangemort ?

-Sirius… Nous sommes morts, le passé a donc bien peu d'importance, tu ne penses pas ?

-Peut-être… Mais depuis quand parles-tu comme un sage ?

Regulus se mit à rire. Ce rire, cela faisait plus de vingt ans que l'ancien prisonnier ne l'avait pas entendu. Son petit frère riait comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, comme lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle entre eux. Son rire si mélodique le fit sourire, comme lorsqu'il était gamin. Il avait toujours adoré entendre son petit frère rire sincèrement. Lorsqu'il se calma, ce fut pour garder un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas être sage, j'ai juste prit de l'expérience depuis les 17 années que je suis ici, mon petit Sirius !

Et le cadet se releva. Sirius remarqua enfin qu'ils se trouvaient entre un mur et une plaine infinie sans le moindre signe d'arbre. Au loin, quelques formes bougeaient. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait là de personnes, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il allait lui demander où ils étaient sensés aller lorsqu'une porte blanche apparut à côté de son petit frère. Ce dernier semblait légèrement sur les nerfs. Sirius se leva alors à son tour et s'approcha, ne préférant pas l'interroger. Regulus s'écarta lorsqu'il fut devant la porte.

-Après toi. Vu que tu es le nouveau, c'est à toi d'entrer le premier.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Sirius ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ?

-Bon…

Le sorcier aux longs cheveux noirs ouvrit alors la porte. Une grande bouffée d'air pur s'engouffra par l'ouverture et, attiré, il la franchit, sans remarque que son cadet ne le suivait pas. Lorsque qu'enfin il se retourna, la porte se refermait sur un Regulus qui agitait la main, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-À un de ces quatre, grand frère ! Profite bien de l'éternité que tu auras à passer là-bas !

-Reg' ?

La porte se referma à ce moment là et disparut aussitôt. Sirius se retrouva seul, à regarder la porte qui n'existait plus. Tout à coup, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour croiser un regard brun qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

-James !

-Salut mon vieux ! Comment t'es arrivé là ? Je croyais que ceux qui traversaient le voile se retrouvaient piégés à tout jamais dans une dimension intermédiaire.

Sirius ne comprit pas. Il aurait du se retrouver piégé derrière le voile ? Alors, comment avait-il réussi à venir là ? A moins que…

-Regulus… Imbécile… Tu as raison, je ne te comprendrais jamais !

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
